Oportunidades Perdidas
by GrimCookie
Summary: Harry tiene una tendencia de morir cuando no le corresponde por lo cual no puede cumplir con su destino. Su muerte ya esta harta de esto y decide tomar cartas en el asunto, le guste al viejo Dumbledore o no. (AU, Bashing y H/Hr)
1. ¿Estoy muerto?

**Una respuesta ante un desafio bastante popular por el fandom de HP, el desafio de Reptilia28. Me intereso mucho y me dio cosita que la mayoria (todos) esten en ingles...**

**Pero bueno, a remediarlo, no?**

**La historia va a tener BASHING de ciertos personajes (muy obvio si leen el primer capitulo) y ademas del H/Hr habran otras parejas de lado, algunos personajes van a ser mas explorados.**

**A parte de Harry y Hermione, NADIE, absolutamente NADIE esta a salvo de la muerte o algun otro destino negativo, yo solo digo!**

**Storyline:**

-Harry muere a los 17 años a manos de Voldemort. Él despierta en la oficina de su muerte (Explicado después) y se entera que esta no es la primera vez que muere.

-La "Muerte" de Harry (Quien puede tener nombre humano) se enoja por su llegada. Parece que gente muriendo antes de su tiempo es una marca negra para las muertes, y esta en particular esta a punto de ser despedida.

-Cuando Harry pregunta que sucede, la muerte comienza a hablar de cómo él tuvo que haber matado a Voldemort, estar con su alma gemela ("Una chica Granger…") y vivir hasta los triple dígitos. Pero como Harry parece morir seguido esto no puede suceder. Harry esta sorprendido ante la explicación.

-La muerte le entrega a Harry un documento que le permite revivir una ultima vez y conservar todos sus recuerdos (Lo cual no habia sido permitido antes, curiosamente.) Harry revive en el tiempo que él autor elija.

-Eventualmente, Harry lo logra. Mata a Voldemort, tiene a la chica y vive una larga vida.

**Requisitos:**

-Harry tuvo que haber muerto al menos tres veces antes de ver a su muerte.

-El contrato de memoria debe ser incluido.

-La muerte debe referirse a Hermione como "la chica Granger" cuando se hable del alma gemela.

-Debe ser H/Hr

-Diviertete!

**Opcional:**

-Las manipulaciones de Dumbledore pueden jugar una parte en las muertes de Harry.

* * *

_**-¡Avada Kedabra!-**_

Harry despertó con un salto, sudando frió y con un muy amargo sabor en la boca. Las palabras que lograba recordar eran las de un hechizo dirigido hacia él, curiosamente, se preguntó si habia muerto.

-¿Mori…? Pero…¿Funciona? ¿Voldemort podrá ser asesinado ahora?-

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Harry Potter se levantó en la eterna oscuridad que lo rodeaba y ciegamente comenzo a caminar, preguntandose si estaba en el purgatorio o el limbo, esto no era lo que él imaginaba.

-Quizás no soy merecedor del paraíso…- Murmuró con cierta pesadez. Siempre penso que cuando el muriera podria ver a sus padres nuevamente, incluso pensó que podria ver a Sirius, Remus y todos lo que habían muerto en la guerra.

La habitacion completamente negra poco a poco comenzó a aclararse, Harry siguio caminando un poco aturdido. ¿Que estaba sucediendo? Las murallas, techo y piso negros poco a poco se aclaraban hasta ser de un color blanco hueso. Harry parpadeó varias veces cuando una puerta apareció frente a él.

Titubeando, el joven de ojos verdes abrió la puerta a paso de caracol y metió la cabeza dentro de la habitacion, si tenía que ser sincero, se parecía mucho a la oficina de Dumbledore en Hogwarts, excepto con un toque más muggle. La oficina era de paredes negras y piso y techo blancos, una estantería con varios libros se hacía presente junto con un sofá de color rojo sangre y un escritorio en medio de la habitacion.

-¿Hola…? ¿Hay alguien?-

El sonido de tacones contra el piso lo hizo reaccionar e inmediatamente fue a por su varita, solo para darse cuenta de que esta no estaba por ninguna parte. Maldiciendo bajo su aliento, Harry esperó a ver que pasaba.

Una mujer mayor apareció de la nada, como si hubiese atravesado la pared. Tenía el cabello blanco en un moño que le recordaba a Mcgonagall pero a diferencia de la profesora, esta mujer estaba a penas entrando en sus cuarenta o últimos treinta años. Vestía un traje de oficina muggle y tenia círculos negros bajo los ojos.

El chico pestañeo varias veces y se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de la mujer. -Uh, disculpe…-

La mujer abrió los ojos de par en par y su cara se distorciono en una mueca, apretó los dientes mientras miraba al ojiverde con exasperación y enojo. -¡Tú!- Grito, y con un movimiento de su mano Harry fue mandado hacia al frente, la puerta cerrándose sonoramente detrás de él.

-¿Enserio Harry? ¿Enserio? Esta es la sexta vez que te veo en mi oficina y juro por Dios que si mueres otra vez sera la ultima. Estoy asi de cerca de que me quiten el empleo por tu culpa, mocoso suicida.-

Harry no sabia que responder ante eso. ¿Muerto otra vez? ¿Pero las personas solo podían morir una vez, no? Él chico se encontraba sumamente confundido.

La mujer apunto al asiento a su lado con un ademán de la cabeza y Harry automáticamente tomó asiento. La extraña mujer se sentó al otro lado del escritorio y tomó unos cuantos papeles del cajón, ordenandolos rápidamente.

-Y bien, dime que fue esta vez… ¿Los inferi? ¿Bellatrix Lestrange? ¿O acaso esta vez milagrosamente lograste enfrentarté a Voldemort?- La desconocida enarco una ceja ante la imitación de pez fuera del agua de Harry.- ¿Y bien? Por favor, estoy a punto de ser despedida, lo menos que merezco es saber cómo fue que el "Niño-que-vivió" entro en mi oficina seis veces seguidas.-

-Yo...em, yo me enfrente a Voldemort y el uso el hechizo asesino y… ¿Eso?- Confundido no era la sensación lo suficientemente fuerte como para describir cómo se sentía Harry en ese momento.

-... ¿En serio? No me digas, ese viejo con sus estúpidos ojos brillantes te dijo que aceptaras la maldición, ¿No?- Ante la afirmativa de Harry, la mujer se paró de su asiento y soltó unas maldiciones que hubieran hecho a Ojoloco Moody sonrojar.

-¡Esa maldita cabra extorsionadora!- Gritó la mujer, Harry oficialmente la calificó de loca.- ¡¿Como se atreve?! Oh no, dejemos que Harry Potter muera a manos de Tom Riddle, ¡Es por el bien mayor!- Imitó en una voz muy profunda que le puso los pelos de punta al joven Potter.

-Muy bien ¡Suficiente! ¿Quiere explicarme que demonios hago aqui? Lo último que recuerdo fue morir en el bosque prohibido.-

La mujer tomó un respiro y volvió a sentarse en su silla, arreglándose el cabello blanco con una mano.

-Si si, repitamos todo nuevamente.- Se aclaró la garganta.- Mi nombre es Aranea y yo soy tu muerte personal, piensa de mi como una especie de angel de la muerte.- La mujer hizo un ademán con la mano y unos documentos flotaron en frente de ella. -Esta es la sexta vez en 17 años que visitas mi oficina, lo que implica que ya habías muerto cinco veces antes de venir aqui.-

-_¡¿Seis veces?!_- Pregunto el chico boquiabierto.- ¡¿Como que seis veces?!-

-Oh, ya cierra la boca.- Le contestó la muerte en forma de mujer- Si, seis veces. Creeme cuando digo que es muy raro que esto suceda, ya que las personas mueren solo una vez y pasan al otro mundo porque ya terminaron sus asuntos pendientes… No me preguntes por los fantasmas, ellos estan fuera de mi area.-

Los documentos flotaron un poco más antes de ordenarse por si solos en frente de Harry. Aranea tomó los papeles y comenzó a leerlos en voz alta.

-Harry James Potter, edad 17 años, Hijo de James Potter y Lillian Potter -Nee Evans, heredo de la casa Potter, yada yada yada…-

-Un minuto, aun no logro entender que demonios hago aqui. ¿Que no ya estoy muerto? ¿No debería pasar al otro mundo también?.

-_Shh!_ Dejame terminar.- Comentó la mujer sin darle importancia.- Causas de muerte… Contusión craneal a los siete años a manos de Vernon Dursley, Costillas quebradas, dos pulmones perforados, hemorragia externa e interna a los once años a manos de un troll de montaña… milagrosamente pasó un buen tiempo luego de ese incidente… a si, Tratar de volar más rápido que un dragón a los catorce años, Torturado por Bellatrix Lestrange y luego dado muerte gracias a un Sectumsempra hacia la garganta a los dieciséis años y finalmente por el hechizo Avada Kedavra a manos de Tom Riddle a los diecisiete años... -

Harry palideció con cada palabra mientras miraba como su supuesta muerte leia todo el documento. No podía ser cierto, ¿El ya habia muerto antes? Y su primera muerte fue a manos de su tío a los siete años, eso le daba escalofríos.

-Como vez, tienes una buena lista en sus manos, joven Potter.- Aranea chasqueo la lengua con enojo. -Tengo que decir que tu primera muerte me sorprendio bastante, eras muy pequeño y escuálido y tu historia recien estaba comenzando, tenia muchas ganas de ir hacia mis compañeros y cortar el hilo de vida de la ballena.-

-Creame que yo también he pensado algo por el estilo.- Le confesó el adolescente con un ademán negativo con la cabeza. -¿Que es eso de que mi historia recien comenzaba?-

Un libro muy grueso salto en frente de ellos y prácticamente fue arrojado al escritorio, la mujer/muerte abrio una sección del libro donde una lineas doradas estaban escritas, aunque era muy poco.

-Este es el libro de tu vida.- Comenzo a explicar Aranea.- Contiene todo lo que has hecho- o mejor dicho, esta destinado a que hicieras, al menos, lo verdadero… el resto esta en blanco, pero fijate bien en una cosa, mira.-

La mujer le entregó el libro a Harry y este leyó el último párrafo, relataba su cuarto año en Hogwarts hasta el punto en que Dumbledore anunciaba que se celebraria el torneo de los tres magos en Hogwarts, luego de eso las páginas estaban en blanco.

-El resto esta en blanco…-

-Exacto.- Dando un suspiro pesado, Aranea tomó el libro en sus manos y lo cerró suavemente.- Muchas personas te manipulan en tus… "vidas" por lo cual el libro queda en blanco, ya que no era lo que estabas destinado a hacer. -Ella dio un bufido.- Se supone que se escribiria tu vida en Hogwarts, como descubriste a tu Alma gemela… una tal Granger o algo, casarte con ella, ser un Auror, tener una familia y vivir tranquilamente hasta la edad de digitos triples, ya sabes, final de cuento de hadas sin lo cursi.-

De toda la información Harry solo logro que algo en específico quedara en su mente.- ¿A-Alma Gemela?-

-Si si, ya sabes, tu "_ser perfecto"_ o como quiera que los humanos le llamen a sus parejas… Una tal Granger...uh, ¿Hillary...Harmony...? -

-¿Hermione?.-

-¡Esa misma!- Paso por alto la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de Harry.- Bueno, resulta que te encontrarias con la chica Granger y con el tiempo se darían cuenta que son el uno para el otro y eso…-

-¡No!- El grito del joven logró sacar una expresión de "puedo ayudarte?" de su muerte personal.- Quiero decir, ella esta con Ron. No le podria hacer eso a mi mejor amigo… ademas, ella es solo mi amiga…-

-¿Ronald Weasley?- Harry asintio.- Oh, creo que tengo una copia de su ficha en algun lado…- Con un raro movimiento de manos, una carpeta salió volando desde la nada, como si se hubiera materializado desde la pared. -Ronald Billius Weasley… blablabla… Oh, interesante.-

-¿Que cosa?-

-Parece que tanto como tu y tu amigo han sido manipulados por el viejo Dumbly.- Dijo con desgana mientras sostenía dos hojas de papel en cada mano.- Amortentia, Pociones de lealtad, pociones de influencia…-

-¿Que? P-Pero el profesor Dumbledore jamás haria algo…-

-¿Asi? Oh por favor Harry, en mis cuatrocientos años como muerte jamás vi a alguien tan manipulador como el viejo caprichoso ese.- Chasqueo la lengua y murmuró algo que Harry estaba seguro eran palabras insultantes contra el viejo de gafas de media luna. -Bueno, supongo que no es para tanto, no es como si fueras a recordar todo esto cuando vuelvas…-

-Pero… ¿Que pasa si vuelvo y… y muero otra vez sin que haga lo que tengo que hacer?-

La muerte se le quedó mirando fijamente por unos momentos.- Como esta sería la séptima vez que revivirias y por ende la última, al no completar con tu destino y morir, serás sentenciado a un limbo eterno. Básicamente tu alma rondara por la tierra hasta el fin de los tiempos, no serás un fantasma pero solo un ente… claro, hasta que tu alma te convierta en un Dementor o algo por el estilo, últimamente las almas suelen hacer eso.-

Un escalofrio recorrio la espalda de Harry, lo unico peor que tu alma fuera succionada por un dementor seria ser el dementor.

-¿Que puedo hacer para evitarlo? ¿Para completar mi destino?-

La mujer lo miro sorprendida por unos segundos y rapidamente desvio la mirada hacia la pared color carbon, mordiendose el labio inferior mientras pensaba.

-Bueno, tal vez… pueda hacer algo al respecto…- Entrecerrando los ojos, Aranea tomo un papel en blanco y comenzo a escribir con su dedo indice, un liquido negro apareciendo en el papel. Harry sabia que no era tinta pero algo más parecido a sangre, si es que las muertes sangraban.

Luego de escribir, el papel se desvanecio en el aire y un silencio rondo la oficina de la muerte conocida como Aranea. Harry no sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado (Tenia la sensacion que era o cinco minutos o cinco años) y un llamarada negra aparecia de la nada por sobre el escritorio. El mismo pedazo de papel materializandose en frente de ellos, con la unica diferencia de que ahora ademas de letras negras habia una caligrafia fina y carmesi debajo, las palabras "**Aprovado**" escritas delicadamente.

Aranea sonrio mostrando todos los dientes puntiagudos en su mandibula y miro a Harry.-Bien ¡Parece que el jefe te va a dar otra oportunidad!-

-¿Jefe? ¿Oportunidad?-

-Oh, asi es como le llamamos a la verdadera muerte, ya sabes, hoz, capa negra, mano esqueletal y toda la cosa. ¡Y ha aprobadoo mi petición!- Parecia bastante feliz.- Señor Potter, oficialmente vas a volver a vivir, pero con el beneficio de conservar tus recuerdos de esta vida. ¿Genial, no?

-Osea, ¿Voy a volver a la tierra con todos mis recuerdos?-

-Exacto, pero…- La mujer ladeo la cabeza.- Vas a tener que volver un tiempo atras… hm… ¿Quizas empezando el cuarto año? Si, suena bien… despues de todo las manipulaciones no comenzaron a ser graves hasta que entraste al Torneo de los tres magos.-

La mujer se paro y fue al lado de Harry, haciendo que este se levantara de su asiento mientras lo tomaba del hombro. Con unos raros ademanes de mano hechos por la muerte personal, la oficina se lleno de papeles que eran disparados de una estanteria a otra, luego todo quedo en orden en cosa de segundos.

-¡Perfecto! Creo que tengo todo arreglado.- Girandose hacia Harry, el ojiverde arco una ceja.- Sabes mocoso, creo que esta vez lo haras bien… solo ten cuidado con el viejo Dumbly y con Molly y Ginevra Weasley.-

Confundido, Harry dio un paso atras. -¿Molly y Ginny? Pero Molly es casi como una madre para mi y Ginny es...era mi novia.-

Aranea hizo una mueca con la boca, como si algo maloliente hubiera aparecido en su oficina. -Dejame revelarte algo ¿Quieres? Primero que nada, Dumbledore te ha estado manipulando desde tu primer año en Hogwarts, llevandote al peligro y "entrenandote" para ser un cerdo al matadero a futuro. No solo tu, tus amigos tambien han sido victimas de Dumbly.-

Harry abrio la boca para contestar pero Aranea lo vencio en ello. -Y Molly y Ginevra… ¡Amortentia! No me sorprende que la Weaslette sea lijeramente buena en pociones. Ya esta muy perdida con todas esas historias de ti en libros de ficción, Molly practicamente le lavo el cerebro para creer que ella seria la futura señora Potter. Y el uso de Amortentia desde quinto año simplemente lo cello todo. Si yo fuera tu, trataría de alejarme lo más posible de ella, tiene el temperamento y celos de su madre.-

Harry suspiro con pesadez, la informacion dada quedando grabada en su cerebro mientras repasaba todo lo que le habia ocurrido. -Toda mi vida fue una mentira.-

-Entonces...entonces solo tengo que vivir mi vida, no? Debo tener cuidado con Dumbledore, Molly y… Ginny.-

-Bravo, parece que tu cerebro si funciona.-

Le dedico a su muerte una mirada molesta antes de hablar. -¿Entonces como regreso al mundo de los vivos?-

-Solo sal de mi oficina.- Aranea dio una media sonrisa mientras apuntaba a la puerta. -No te preocupes, me tomaré la libertad de… "ayudarte" cuando encuentre que sea necesario, quizas hasta pueda responder alguna de tus preguntas más tarde.-

La mujer tomo el hombro de Harry nuevamente y lo guio hacia la puerta, abriendo esta con un chasqueo de dedos.

-Que tengas un buen dia en el mundo de los vivos Harry Potter, despues de todo, el siete es el número de la suerte, ¿No? Ah y por cierto, quizas quieras recordar como hacer un juramento magico bastante pronto.-

-¿Juramento magico?-

-¡Hasta luego Potter! ¡Feliz entrada a cuarto año!-

Y con un empujon de la muerte, Harry Potter cayo a un vacio completamente negro, gritando de miedo mientras un viento frio le alborotaba el cabello, cayendo y cayendo en un agujero sin fin alguno.

Hasta que sintio el dolor.

Harry Potter se desperto con un sobresalto, estando boquiabierto al lado de su cama y sudando frio, las ultimas palabras de su muerte resonando en su cabeza.

_-¡Feliz entrada a cuarto año!-_

* * *

**Lalala, necesito mejorar mi escritura. Me tomare el desafio con calma ya que quiero seguir con el resto de mis fics.**

**Los loveo~**


	2. Explicame esto

**Hola! Muchisimas gracias a todos los que dejaron Reviews y han seguido la historia. ¡Son super! He decidido retomar el capitulo que estaba escribiendo, es algo más largo que el anterior y me ha costado pensarlo... y solo es el segundo de todos!**

**Ultimamente me deje llevar por un anime/novela corta llamado _Log Horizon._ Me encanta! ¿Alguien lo ha visto? Esta genial, lo he terminado de hecho, por eso es que andaba tan distraida y dejada con esta historia xD Perdon.**

**Y tambien quizas porque quiero escribir un Fic de Log Horizon, pero no lo se...je.**

**-La historia se basa en el desafio de Reptilia28, pueden leer de lo que trata en el primer capitulo.**

**Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de propiedad de la reina J.K Rowling y no de la plebeya que tienen en frente.**

* * *

Harry se dio de bruces con el piso alfombrado de las habitaciones de los chicos de la casa Gryffindor. Parpadeando varias veces e ignorando la sensación de dolor en las palmas de sus manos y su nariz mientras se ponía de pie, ninguno de los otros chicos habían despertado.

Se sentó en la su cama y se puso los lentes con rapidez, pensando una y otra vez sobre lo que habia ocurrido. ¿Habia sido todo eso un sueño? Una horrenda y perturbadora pesadilla para ser exactos, pero todo se sentia tan… tan real. La muerte de Sirius, Tonks, Remus, Fred… no, ni siquiera sus peores pesadillas los tendría a ellos como protagonistas de tal brutal acto, incluso podía recordar el olor a humo en la sala de menesteres cuando el FiendFyre…

-¡La diadema!- Susurro Harry con sorpresa. Los recordaba, cada uno de los Horrocruxes de Voldemort danzaban en su memoria; La diadema, la copa, el anillo, el collar… Nagini y su cicatriz…

Con un alarido minúsculo, se tiro de espalda en la cama mientras miraba al ía salvarlos a todos, podía destruir cada cosa en la cual Tom Riddle habia escondido partes de su retorcida y oscura alma y este no se daría ni cuenta hasta que fuera muy tarde, podrían verlo y un simple Avada Kedavra hacia el señor oscuro y todo terminaría…

Pero aun estaba el tema de su cicatriz.

Era magia negra, le repugnaba saber que el hecho de que una parte de Voldemort estuviera dentro de él en ese mismo momento. Los pelos de su nuca se levantaron y el suprimió un escalofrío, morir para que el pedazo de alma saliera no era una opción. ¿Entonces que podia hacer?

-Los goblins podrian ayudar…- Murmuró luego de un rato, sobando la cicatriz con la palma de la mano. -O algun medico de otro pais o Curanderos extranjeros… tiene que haber una forma…-

Se quedó en silencio por varios minutos, pensando en todo lo que podia hacer para quitarse el maldito horrocrux que Voldemort habia creado en su frente. Quizas Dumbledore podria…

-No.- Se dijo a sí mismo, recordando las palabras de la extraña y mandona mujer/muerte. -Dijo que tuviera cuidado con él, manipulaciones en mi contra… ¡Y Ron!-

Se paro de la cama con un sobresalto. Ron tambien estaba siendo manipulado. ¿Influencia? ¿Amor? Se suponia que Hermione era su alma gemela y no la del pelirrojo, asi que de acuerdo a lo que su muerte habia dicho, las manipulaciones en contra de él y de Ron habian jugado parte en ese aspecto de su destino que él no pudo cumplir.

Harry dio un gruñido de desesperación, ¿Como podía su vida dar vueltas completamente en solo una noche? Esto era demasiado. Tenia que organizar planes, ver por detrás de su espalda, recordar las fechas… -¡Fechas!-

Con un salto, fue hacia su baúl y sacó del fondo un calendario Muggle, mirando las fechas con ojos completamente abiertos y una expresión de completa sorpresa mientras veia los pequeños numeritos en el papel.

-Estoy en Hogwarts, por lo que el mundial de quidditch ya paso… también la presentacion de Ojo lo- ¡Crouch!- Siseo con enojo, recordando la mirada en blanco del cuerpo inerte de Cedric, no dejaría que eso pasara aqui, nunca, haria algo con ese maldito Mortifago...- Espero que Aragog tenga hambre…-Murmuró, aún con enfado.- Se me esta olvidando algo….que es, que es….¡Merlín, hoy llegan los estudiantes de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons!... ¿Verdad?...Oh no...Ugh.-

Los recordo, Fleur Delacour y Victor Krum. Espera que en este tiempo pudiera volver a entablar amistad con ambos.

-El torneo de los tres magos va a ser un problema…- Se murmuró el ojiverde sin pensarlo, llendo a cambiarse ropa y ponerse la túnica para bajar a la sala común de Gryffindor. -Todos pensaron que puse mi nombre… Merlín, ¿Como se que Crouch junior no ha puesto mi nombre ahora? ¿Que puedo hacer para que me crean que no lo hice esta vez?-

Mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla mientras bajaba las escalera del dormitorio, repaso una y otra vez todo lo que podía hacer para evitar el mismo problema dos veces, tener el odio de sus compañeros no era algo que le gustaba…

_**-Pero si que eres denso, Harry Potter.-**_

Harry se sobresalto y resbalo el ultimo peldaño de la escalera, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Ni siquiera pudo registrar el dolor en sus piernas ya que la sorpresa era demasiada.

-¡T-Tú!- Tartamudeo sorprendido- ¡Eres la mujer que me hablo en mi sueño!-

_**-¿Disculpa? ¡Te hable mientras estabas en el limbo! Y mi nombre es Aranea. Los humanos si que son olvidadizos… y porfavor, no hables, solo piensa para comunicarte conmigo. Hacer que los otros te categorizen de loco no esta exactamente escrito aqui arriba, ¿Sabes?-**_

-¿Como-?- Harry apreto la mandibula y se obligo a decir todo lo que queria en su mente. _-¿Como me estas hablando ahora?-_

_**-No quiero meterme en minucias ahora mismo, solo piensa que es telepatia o algo por el estilo… No me voy a comunicar de esta manera siempre, ¿Hm?. La mayoria del tiempo intentare colarme en tus sueños, me da menos problemas.-**_

_-¿Que…? Como sea, ¿Que quieres decir con que soy denso?-_

_**-Que eres tonto, en pocas palabras.-**_

_-Ja Ja.- _Mentalmente se pregunto como le habia tocado alguien tan molesta como muerte.- _Explicate.-_

_-__**Oye, escuche ese comentario. Fijate que este no es mi trabajo soñado, mocoso ingrato.- **_Harry pudo _sentir _la mueca de la mujer._**-¿Que no recuerdas lo que dije? El juramento magico…-**_

_-¿Como me ayudara eso?-_

_¡Plaf!_

Harry retrocedió un poco, habia escuchado algo que se parecia mucho a una cachetada, ¿Se habra golpeado ella misma?

_**-Merlín, no puedo creer lo idiota que… Muy bien, lo explicare. Un juramento mágico es exactamente eso; Un juramento. Básicamente solo dices "yo" luego tu nombre , seguido por "Juro por mi magia", dices lo que quieres jurar y terminas con un "Y que asi sea". Luego conjuras un hechizo cualquiera. Si lo que dices es cierto, aun tendras tu magia y el hechizo funcionará, si no lo es, pierdes toda tu magia.-**_

-¿¡Pierdes tu magia!?- Preguntó horrorizado en voz alta.

-_**Por eso es mejor que solo lo uses si estas diciendo la pura y honesta verdad.-**_

-Bien, Bien.. puede funcionar, no puse mi nombre en el cáliz, asi que funcionara, ok, puedo hacerlo…-

-_**Genial. Ah, tu alma gemela viene hacia aca, te vere esta noche. Y quizás quieras decirle a tu amigo Ron que no beba el jugo de calabaza. No lo arruines, Potter.-**_

-¿Harry?- La voz de su mejor amiga y supuesta alma gemela lo sacó de su estupor. Ojos verdes se encontraron con el color pardo y Harry no pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa. Esta era la Hermione que no habia sido torturada por la guerra, una Hermione que solo tenia que preocuparse por los estudios. -¿Estas bien? ¿Que haces de rodillas?-

-Nada.- El chico se levanto, golpeandose la tunica un poco mientras le sonreia a la chica de cabello alborotado.- Solo cai de las escaleras.-

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Hermione con preocupacion y Harry le sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.-

-Si, solo cai en el ultimo peldaño, estaba distraido.-

Hermione dio un suspiro y rodo los ojos, sonriéndole a su mejor amigo. -Bueno, intenta tener más cuidado la proxima vez.- Mirando alrededor, la chica enarco una ceja. -¿Que haces despierto tan temprano? Siempre te levantas tarde.-

-No pude dormir.- Fue la respuesta. Algo de verdad estaba alli. -Asi que decidi levantarme temprano por una vez.-

-Que sorpresa.- Hermione dijo con sarcasmo al mismo tiempo que Harry le daba un empujoncito con su hombro, la castaña devolviendo el favor mientras ambos sonreían. -¿Me acompañas al Gran comedor?-

-Por supuesto.-

Y ambos salieron de la sala común de Gryffindor para ir al gran comedor, Harry no podía recordar cuándo fue la ultima vez que Hogwarts habia estado tan silenciosa, no como el silencio cuando la sapo de ropas rosas manejaba la escuela, ni con la muerte de Dumbledore. Este no era un silencio de muerte, si no uno calmante, agradable.

-¿Y tu que hacias despierta en la mañana, Hermione?-

-Siempre me despierto a estas horas.- Comentó la castaña mientras ambos esperaban que la escalera del pasillo volviera a su sitio original. -Me he acostumbrado desde la primaria, tenía que levantarme antes de las siete para alistarme.-

-Muy temprano…- Murmuró él, las odiosas escaleras ya habian vuelto a su lugar y el habia saltado el peldaño falso.

-Si, pero no es tanto… ah, ya llegamos, esta más vacio que de costumbre…-

El gran comedor estaba, en pocas palabras, desierto. Ni siquiera los profesores estaban en la mesa principal, y las mesas de los estudiantes estaban completamente vacias a excepción de platos y cubiertos limpios.

-Ven, sentemos.-

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y simplemente se pusieron a conversar mientras el comedor se llenaba poco a poco. Harry tenía que admitir que extrañaba esto, a la Hermione que era una bruja con preocupaciones normales, que no tenía que partirse la cabeza pensando en donde esconderse de los Mortifagos ni tenía que pasar hambre mientras recorrían el país en busca de Horrocruxes.

_-Y no tendrá que hacerlo denuevo, no si puedo evitarlo.-_

Harry hizo una mueca que pasó a ser una expresión de sorpresa cuando sintió como alguien se sentaba al lado de él. La sonrisa de Hermione (que era para el extraño) lo tranquilizo, tenia que acordarse que estaba en Hogwarts, no en el medio de la guerra.

-¿Por que esa cara Harry?-

Harry se volteo para saludar a Ron. El chico era tal y como lo recordaba antes de… de todo. Alto, pelirrojo y con muchas pecas. Literalmente su hermano en todo menos en sangre, ademas de su primer y mejor amigo.

_-Dumbledore no va a hacer nada con ellos, con nadie.-_

-Me sorprendiste, es todo.- Respondió Harry. La respuesta fue lo suficientemente buena para Ron, pues este comenzó a llenar su plato con comida para comenzar su desayuno. Hermione le daba mordidas a una tostada y Harry simplemente se llevo un panecillo a la boca.

_-¿A que hora fue que llegaron las otras escuelas? Rayos, rayos… no lo recuerdo… ¿En Octubre, no? No falta mucho para que sea octubre… maldicion, tengo que pensar una estrategia esta vez o algo…-_

Los quejidos de Hermione y la tos osca de Ron lo volvieron a la tierra, el pelirrojo tenia algo en medio de la garganta y ya estaba tratando de tomar su copa con jugo de calabaza para bajar el molesto trozo de comida.

_-¡El jugo!- _Chillo la mente de Harry al mismo tiempo que tomaba una copa diferente, y sin pensarlo dos veces se la dio a Ron, quien la terminó en dos grandes bocanadas, tomando aire mientras se golpeaba el pecho.

-Gracias hermano...ugh… jugo de uva…-

-En serio Ron.- Se quejó Hermione, mirándolo con exasperación. -Come más lento, nadie te va a quitar tu desayuno.-

-Tengo hambre, estoy en crecimiento.- Se defendio el pelirrojo mientras tomaba una tostada.

-Si me lo preguntas, ya estas bastante crecidito, ¿No?-

Ron dio una sonrisa con falsa molestia y dio una enorme mordida a su tostada, Hermione frunció el ceño y simplemente tomó una fruta. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír con las anécdotas de sus dos amigos. En serio, era como si fuesen hermanos y pelearán por todo.

Dumbledore, desde la mesa de los profesores, observó el gran comedor y se paró de su asiento, llamando la atención de todos los alumnos casi al instante. Harry le miró con algo de enojo y traicion, aun no se podía creer que Dumbledore, el hombre viejo de gafas de media luna con apariencia de abuelo preferido lo hubiera manipulado de forma tan ruin.

El chico de ojos verdes apenas si puso atención a los anuncios de Dumbledore, los recordaba- mas o menos. El gruñido colectivo y voces de protesta ante el anuncio de la cancelada copa de Quidditch este año era tal y como lo recordaba.

No pudo evitar soltar una mueca, literalmente _mostrando los dientes_ cuando Crouch jr en el cuerpo de Ojoloco Moody entró al gran comedor, su nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

_-Un buen Avada… solo eso bastaria…-_

Con otra mueca, sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos, ¿Desde cuando que se habia puesto a pensar de manera tan oscura?

Ah, claro, desde la guerra.

Apenas si alcanzo a escuchar algo parecido al nombre de las otras escuelas. Hermione cuchicheando para ella lo genial que sería aprender hechizos de brujas y magos extranjeros. El fantasma de una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pero esta fue borrada tan rapido volvio la vista hacia el falso Moody.

_-El verdadero esta en el baúl…-_

Ahora tan solo tenia que idear un plan de como sacarlo de alli… y de paso, evitar que la escuela completa lo odie dentro de un mes. ¿Es que a él le tenía que pasar todas las cosas malas de Inglaterra? Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Hermione le jalaba el brazo y lo llevaba a su próxima clase, pociones dobles con los Hufflepuff. Harry aun parecía en medio de un trance, con los ojos verdes desenfocados y su cuerpo respondiendo de forma automática.

Para cualquiera que conociera el hechizo, parecía bajo el efecto _Imperius_.

Y mientras que su cuerpo tomaba notas de la clase automáticamente, pensaba en que hacer con el profesor de pociones que ahora lo miraba con un odio profundo. ¿Era un aliado? ¿Espia?, La verdad es que ni siquiera sabia si confiar en él o no. En sus últimos momentos le habia mostrado sus memorias...pero...habia algo que no le sentaba bien con el hombre de la nariz de garfio.

Ni siquiera se inmuto cuando Snape no tan sutilmente lo insultó mientras echaba escamas de Lamia en su caldero hirviendo, el profesor mostró los dientes amarillos en una mueca y con un ondear de su capa siguió con su camino, atacando verbalmente a todo alumno con un caldero chorreante o una mezcla de color distinto al deseado.

_-Imbecil.- _Pensó Harry automáticamente mientras el hombre, prácticamente, hacía llorar a una chica rubia de Hufflepuff, espia de Dumbledore o Voldemort o no, el tipo jamas tendria que estar a menos de diez metros de un adolescente o niño.

La horrible hora de Pociones paso tan rapido que Harry casi ni se dio cuenta, Hermione y Ron hablaban animadamente de algo que el apenas si entendía, demasiado sumido en su mente mientras pensaba.

-_Yo y Ron hemos sido manipulados, Hermione es mi alma gemela...supuestamente. Dumbledore es la mente "malvada" en todo esto, y no tengo idea de porque… Ginny esta obsesionada conmigo y Molly le lavó el cerebro para que eso pasara… Bien, eso es lo principal… ¿Pero y que del resto?..._

-...Arry… ¡Harry!-

-¿Ah, que?-

-Hermano, te hemos estado hablando…- Ron arqueo una ceja, preocupado.

-Perdon, perdon… no estaba poniendo atención…-

-¿Te pasa algo?- Pregunto Hermione, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.- Te vez algo palido, y no has estado atento desde la mañana… ¿Estás resfriado?-

-Eh… si… ¡Si! Es eso, estoy algo resfriado...eh, ire a ver a Madam Pomfrey, ¡Adios!-

Y salio corriendo lo más rápido posible hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, dejando a sus dos amigos perplejos mientras corría. Tenía que hablar con su muerte y pedirle más informacion, no podria descanzar o enfocarse con todas esas dudas en su cabeza.

Llegando a la sala, el solo entro a su habitacion y se tiro en su cama, cerrando las cortinas y recostándose apresuradamente. Solo miro el techo de su cama por casi veinte minutos hasta que porfin pudo dormir.

* * *

-Ah, llegas temprano.- La mujer de cabello blanco y cara esquelética arqueo una ceja, Harry Potter habia aparecido en medio de su oficina. -No recuerdo que el tiempo en el mundo de los vivos pasara tan rapido…-

-No lo pasa.- Responde apurado. -Me dormí, no puedo concentrarme sin saber que demonios esta pasando.-

-Ya te he dicho lo que esta pasando.-

-Lo principal, pero no esos detalles pequeños… ¿Snape? ¿Malfoy? ¿Cual es su papel en todo esto? ¿Y el cementerio? No se que demonios pasa, que debo hacer, explicame.-

La muerte frunció el ceño e hizo una fea mueca, los labios negros contoneándose. -No puedo darte todo en bandeja de plata, eso tienes que descubrirlo por ti mismo.-

-¿Pero como?- Se estaba enojando, ¿Que no podia decirle y ya?

-Con el tiempo.- Respondió Aranea con un tono de voz que daba a conocer su molestia.- Ahora sientate y callate, o mejor aún, largate. ¿Como fue que llegaste a mi oficina? Te dije que yo me colaria en tus sueños cuando fuera necesario.-

-¡Tengo que saber algo! Me han manipulado seis de mis siete vidas, ¡Merezco unas cuantas respuestas!- Bramo Harry.

-Por el amor de…, bien, ¡Bien! Siéntate en esa silla y cierra la boca por un minuto, me das jaqueca.- La mujer se masajeó la sien, murmurando algo por lo bajo. -No te dire nada, absolutamente nada de minucias, hacer que volvieras con tu memoria me costo algo a cambio, solo puedo explicarte lo principal y muy poco de esto, ya, pregunta.-

-¿Por que Dumbledore me ha manipulado?- Fue lo primero que escapó de la boca del ojiverde.

-Facil, el viejo esta tan loco como una cabra.-Respondió la mujer de apariencia esquelética.- El supo de tu profecía y cree en el "bien mayor", ademas de que todos lo veneran por ser poderoso y todo eso. Manipulandote a ti el hace que tu seas algo asi como su arma, hecho completamente a su medida. Te dejara morir a manos de Voldemort y el se llevara la victoria al final, matando a este. Solo imagina, terminando el trabajo que El-mocoso-que-vivio no logro completar.-

-Solo… ¿Solo lo quiere por la fama?- Mascullo Harry, completamente atonito.-¿¡Solo quiere que la gente lo alabe!?-

-Si y no…- La muerte hizo una mueca- No se como explicarlo, su mente es muy complicada y su libro de vida aún más, ni siquiera puedo abrirlo… En fin, Diria que en parte quiere la fama, pero también quiere algo más… ¿Que es eso? Ni idea.-

-Muy bien… esta bien... ¿Y-Y que hay de Ron? ¿Hermione?-

-Tu amigo el pelirrojo también esta siendo manipulado por Dumbly y por Malfoy.- Respondio la mujer a secas.- Dumbledore le hace un favor a Molly, dándole pociones de amor a Ron hacia la chica Granger, y Molly le da pociones de influencia y lealtad hacia Dumbledore.-

-¿M-Molly le da de beber pociones a Ron?- Pregunto en un murmullo, ¿Como podria Molly Weasley, cariñosa y abrasiva Molly Weasley hacer semejante cosa?

-Si, cree que tu alma gemela y él harian buena pareja, otra nave madre para mas crias pelirrojas a futuro, ademas que quita el "potencial" peligro de que ella se enamore de ti, o que tu te fijes en ella y no en su hija.- Meneo la mano sin interés alguno, como si lo que dijiera fuera poca cosa.- Y Malfoy hijo y padre le dan pociones de celos y sentimientos negativos en general, tratando de quebrar al "Trio dorado" o solo por simple odio hacia Arthur y Ron, no me sorprenderia cualquiera de la dos opciones.-

-¿Como puedo contrarrestarlo?- Pregunto Harry con apuro, quién sabe desde cuando que estaban envenenando a su amigo en pociones, tenia que encontrar un antídoto o algo.

-Las pociones no duran para siempre, ninguna poción lo hace.- Aranea simplemente se llevo un dedo a la barbilla, pensando.- Um, supongo que evitando que tome más pociones sera suficiente, como las que le ponen a su comida…-

-¿El jugo de calabaza en la mañana no era lo único?-

-No, pero era lo que tenia mayor cantidad de poción encima.-

-¿Y como puedo hacer….que…?-

-¿Mocoso? Oye, no logro escuchar… ah, que diablos, hora de que te largues de aqui.-

-¿Que?- Su voz no salía de la garganta, o más bien, el no podía escucharla. -No, ¡Espera! ¡Tengo más cosas que preguntarte!-

-No vuelvas a meterte en mi oficina, si en serio necesitas ayuda, yo me colaré en tus sueños, ¿Quedó claro, Potter miniatura?-

Harry lanzó un insulto al aire que nadie logro escuchar, antes de que pudiera siquiera intertar hablar denuevo, estaba viendo cara a cara el rostro preocupado de su mejor amigo.

-¿Harry? ¡Harry! Pomfrey dijo que no habías ido con ella…-

Hermione, quien se habia logrado meter a la habitacion de los chicos, estaba a su lado en un parpadeo, con una cara de preocupacion igualando a la de Ron.

-Harry, ¿Que pasa? ¿Porque no fuiste con Pomfrey? ¿Estas bien?-

-Si… solo… pense que tenia que dormir un poco para que pasara...e-estoy bien.-

El ojiverde se sentó en su cama, la mirada compartida de confusión y preocupacion de Hermione y Ron pasó completamente desapercibida por el.

Harry ya tenía más información, más datos, ahora solo le quedaba pensar en un buen plan para lograr proteger a sus amigos- y para lograr evitar su competición en el torneo de los tres magos.

Todos los que querían controlar al trío dorado, _lamentarian_ el dia que Harry Potter tomó riendas en el asunto.

* * *

**Ta-dah! El segundo capitulo esta listo... fue dificil concentrarme en este por, bueno, Log Horizon xD**

**Tambien queria avisar de que el Harry en esta historia va a ser algo mas Dark que en canon. ¿Que? Las memorias de una guerra y la muerte de seres queridos puede cambiar a varias personas, ahora que estas quieran evitarlo, tomarian cualquier medida para hacerlo.**

**¿Que piensan de Aranea? Ella es una OC bastante mandona y con poca paciencia, no creo que les cayera bien a algunos...**

**En el proximo capitulo habra algunos muy pequeños indicios de Harmony~ Pero muy pequeños, me gusta que las cosas se lleven con calma.**

**Diganme su opinion en los Reviews! Besos!**


End file.
